She is
by Wendy Crescent
Summary: Song-fic sur la chanson "She is" de The Fray. ATTENTION SPOILERS EPISODE 6x08 !


_Toujours en raison de petits blocages pour ma fic « Regarde le présent », j'ai décidé de poster une petite song fic, faites à partir de la chanson "She is" de The Fray. Petite précision : je me suis à un moment inspiré du manga « Fruit Basket », tome 22. Ceux qui l'auront lu reconnaitront le passage dans ma song fic... ;)_

_**Attention : Spoilers épisode 6x08 !!**  
_

**She is**

Elle s'en va. Sa démarche assurée laisse à penser qu'elle ne reviendra jamais. Qu'elle ne me laissera pas revoir son visage tantôt souriant tantôt noyé par ses larmes.

**_Do not get me wrong, I cannot wait for you to come home_**_  
Ne m'induis pas en erreur, je ne peux pas attendre que tu viennes à la maison  
_**_For now you're not here and I'm not there, it's like we're on our own_**_  
Pour maintenant tu n'es pas ici et je ne suis pas là, comme si nous sommes chacun pour soi  
_**_To figure it out, consider how to find a place to stand_**_  
Pour le découvrir, considère comment trouver une place où rester  
_**_Instead of walking away and instead of nowhere to land_**_  
Plutôt que de t'éloigner en marchant et plutôt que de n'avoir nulle part où aller_

Comment ai-je pu ne pas le voir ? Comment, moi, Gregory House, réputé pour ne jamais me tromper, ai-je pu loupé une telle chose ?  
Mais il est trop tard. Elle est partie. Elle a laissé son odeur dans cette pièce, et un goût d'amertume dans ma bouche. Je ne peux pas rester dans cette pièce plus longtemps. Elle n'est plus là, et je ne veux plus y être moi non plus. Mon envie de venir à l'hôpital n'était pas très importante, maintenant elle est inexistante.  
Une partie de moi, pourtant, me murmure qu'elle sera mieux ailleurs. Qu'elle trouvera une place où elle se sentira bien, loin de moi, loin de Chase, loin de tout ce qui l'a fait souffrir.  
Mais trouvera-t-elle ce lieu ?

**_This is going to break me clean in two_**_  
Ceci va me casser en deux parties nettes  
_**_This is going to bring me close to you_**_  
Ceci va me rapprocher de toi_

Je me sens détruit, désarmé, mis à nu face à mes propres pensées... Ce sentiment que j'éprouve au fond de moi, bien enfoui dans mon cœur, je le sens bel et bien... Comme si, même en n'étant plus là, elle vivait toujours, en moi.

**_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted_**_  
Elle est tout ce dont j'ai besoin et dont je n'ai jamais su que je voulais  
_**_She is everything I want that I never knew I needed_**_  
Elle est tout ce que je veux et dont je n'ai jamais su que j'avais besoin_

Elle est pour moi l'âme qu'elle vient de prendre en partant.  
Elle est pour moi le cœur qui vient de se briser en deux.  
Elle est pour moi l'âme que je veux récupérer à tout prix.  
Elle est pour moi le cœur que je veux réparer de mes mains.

**_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted_**_  
Elle est tout ce dont j'ai besoin et dont je n'ai jamais su que je voulais  
_**_She is everything I want that I never knew I needed_**_  
Elle est tout ce que je veux et dont je n'ai jamais su que j'avais besoin_

Elle est pour moi la pensée instable mais toujours désagréable.  
Elle est pour moi le souvenir de nombreux moments douloureux.  
Elle est pour moi la pensée que je veux calmer et aimer.  
Elle est pour moi le souvenir de mes seuls moments heureux.

**_It's all up in the air and we stand still to see what comes down_**_  
Tout est dans l'air et nous restons encore pour voir ce qui en résulte  
_**_I don't know where it is, I don't know when, but I want you around_**_  
Je ne sais pas où c'est, je ne sais pas quand, mais je te veux aux alentours  
_**_When it falls in place with you and I, we go from if to when_**_  
Quand ça reprend sa place avec toi et moi, nous passons de "si" à "quand"  
_**_Your side and mine are both behind it's indication_**_  
Ton côté et le mien sont tous les deux derrière ce signe_

Je sens toujours sa présence autour de moi même si elle n'est pas là. Un sentiment indistinct m'oppresse, un sentiment que j'aimerais voir évolué, voir le bon côté de son départ.  
Quel jour est-il ? Est dans quel mois ? Je suis incapable de répondre à ces simples questions. Je suis conscient que le temps passe, mais tout ça n'a aucune importance pour moi. Je la veux avec moi.  
Il me reste toujours une chose qui me rattache à elle. Une chose invisible mais pourtant perceptible. Ce passé qui nous réunit, et qui nous réunira toujours. Car je l'ai vu souffrir, et elle m'a vu souffrir, à cause de notre passé, à cause de certains sentiments que nous enfouissons.  
Mais il existera toujours un lien entre nous.

**_This is going to bring me clarity_**_  
Ceci va me ramener de la clarté  
_**_This'll take the heart right out of me_**_  
Ceci m'arrachera le coeur hors de moi_

J'illumine d'un sentiment inconnu, un sentiment qui me rend humain malgré moi. Un sentiment qu'elle m'a laissé en même temps qu'elle prenait mon coeur avec violence pour l'envoyer au loin. Un sentiment qui me tuera au fur et à mesure qu'il évoluera.

**_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted_**_  
Elle est tout ce dont j'ai besoin et dont je n'ai jamais su que je voulais  
_**_She is everything I want that I never knew I needed_**_  
Elle est tout ce que je veux et dont je n'ai jamais su que j'avais besoin_

Elle est pour moi le bonheur qui me détruit sans pitié.  
Elle est pour moi la clé qui me ferme toutes les voies.  
Elle est pour moi le bonheur qui me fait espérer encore.  
Elle est pour moi la clé qui me rouvrira toutes les voies.

**_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted_**_  
Elle est tout ce dont j'ai besoin et dont je n'ai jamais su que je voulais  
_**_She is everything I want that I never knew I needed_**_  
Elle est tout ce que je veux et dont je n'ai jamais su que j'avais besoin_

Elle est pour moi la mélodie qui me plonge dans un cauchemar.  
Elle est pour moi le vent qui m'emporte loin de là où je suis.  
Elle est pour moi la mélodie qui me sortira de ce cauchemar.  
Elle est pour moi le vent qui me tient debout lorsque je m'effondre.

**_This is going to bring me to my knees_**_  
Ceci va me mettre à genoux  
_**_I just want to hold you close to me_**_  
Je veux juste te tenir près de moi_

Elle vient de partir à cause de moi et je rêve déjà de son retour, je pourrais l'implorer en oubliant ma douleur à la jambe et toutes les autres douleurs qui m'animent, si cela me permet de m'offrir sa présence et de la prendre dans mes bras.

Ma douleur, mes sentiments, mes principes, ma fierté, mon être, tout ça n'a plus aucune importance. On dit souvent qu'une séparation marque le début d'une nouvelle rencontre. Mais ce sentiment qui vient de naître en moi m'apporte de nouvelles pensées, et ce sentiment restera logé en moi, ne se séparera pas de moi. Et aucun autre ne pourra le rejoindre.  
Il s'agit d'un nouveau moi qui surgit, un moi qui était jusque là bien enfoui dans mon âme.  
Ce jour marque le début de ma venue au monde.

**_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted_**_  
Elle est tout ce dont j'ai besoin et dont je n'ai jamais su que je voulais  
_**_She is everything I want that I never knew I needed_**_  
Elle est tout ce que je veux et dont je n'ai jamais su que j'avais besoin_

Elle est pour moi la douleur qui me fait souffrir sans cesse.  
Elle est pour moi la fierté qui me coince dans mon monde.  
Elle est pour moi la douleur qui me prouve mon humanité.  
Elle est pour moi la fierté nouvelle qui me fait avancer.

**_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted_**_  
Elle est tout ce dont j'ai besoin et dont je n'ai jamais su que je voulais  
_**_She is everything I want that I never knew I needed_**_  
Elle est tout ce que je veux et dont je n'ai jamais su que j'avais besoin_

Elle est pour moi le sentiment qui me traque continuellement.  
Elle est pour moi l'envie qui s'atténue en moi inexplicablement.  
Elle est pour moi le sentiment unique que je ressens au fond de moi.  
Elle est pour moi l'envie qui continue de me faire vivre à l'instant.

**_She is everything_**_  
Elle est tout  
_**_(I needed)_**_  
(J'avais besoin)  
_**_She is everything_**_  
Elle est tout_

Elle est pour moi l'être humain que je suis.  
Elle est pour moi le reflet de mon sentiment.  
Elle est pour moi la personne dont j'ai besoin.  
Elle est pour moi la personne dont je suis amoureux.


End file.
